


Brother

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Sibling Love, Wordcount: 0-100, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: What is more wonderful than a brother's love?





	Brother

I love my brother

He’s kind and caring.

With kind heart

And open mind

When he smiles I feel happy.


End file.
